


Whatever Sammy Wants

by CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Female Sam Winchester, Fucking Machines, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory/pseuds/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory
Summary: Sam wants to know what it's like to be full. Of course Dean won't deny her that.





	Whatever Sammy Wants

When Sammy first told Dean that she wanted to know what it felt like to be overflowing with cum, he was scared. The way she said it made it sound like she wanted to add someone else to the bedroom--and fuck that because that's  _ his  _ Sammy-- but after she finished telling him what she wanted he understood. See, Sammy didn't want more people in the bedroom, she wanted Dean to fill her up until she was gushing with his cum. And yeah, Dean could pull off some impressive loads, but it's not like he could cum  _ buckets _ . If you cum buckets you aren't human, you're a fucking racehorse. Or a robot. Can robots cum? Is the Terminator somewhere getting his jizz on?

Anyway.

Dean knew he had to give Sam what she wanted. And lets be real here, she's not the only one that wants that. Dean really,  _ really  _ wants to see what Sam looks like when there's  _ rivers  _ of cum running down her legs because her tight, little pussy can't hold anymore. So, that's why Dean bought his new addition to his toy collection. It was the same exact size as his cock--well except for the fact that it was a  _ tiny bit  _ thicker--and came with an automatic pump that would make a lube-like cum substitute come out of it over and over again when pressure built on it. So yeah, pretty much a real cock but with fake cum. 

And Dean was proud dammit! That fucker was very fucking hard to find. After scrolling through multiple sex toy webpages, googling where to find one and getting redirected to porn videos--which, yeah, Dean did jack off to some cause he's only human-- he  _ finally _ found one that wasn't being sold by some creepy guy on  _ Craigslist.  _ It took some time, and weeks of checking the mail before Sam could, but here Dean was, standing right in front of the box it came in while trying to control his anxiety (and his dick, let's be honest.)

By the time Dean finally got it set up, he was hard enough to cut diamonds. Sammy was at the library at the moment so Dean had to wait, which proved to be difficult when all he wanted to do was see Sam get filled to the point of overflowing. By the time Sam came home, Dean was way too impatient. Before she could even walk through the door fully, Dean was on her, attacking her lips with his own and pulling off her clothes one by one.

“I have a surprise for you.” Dean mumbled against her lips.

Sam pulled away a little and looked into Dean's eyes, which were filled with need and lust. 

“Do you wanna see it?” Dean asked, already dragging Sam by her wrist to where he had set up the dildo. Dean heard a sharp intake of breath from Sam when they walked into the room that held that beautiful machine. 

“I-is this what I think it is?” Sam asked, a new flood of arousal going to the pit of her stomach. 

Dean nodded and turned around, taking Sams hands in his and walking them closer to the center of the room. Sam took one of her hands from Dean and ran it over the fake cock, a shiver running up her spine at the way it felt under her fingertips. 

“You wanted to be filled, and I can supply that to an extent, but I wanted you to know what it was like to be so full it's hard to move. So, I got you this. Surprise.” Dean said, catching Sam by the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and attached her lips to his. 

Sam pulled away and looked at Dean with the biggest smile on her face.

“Thank you, Dean.” She whispered before stepping away from Dean and turning back to the dildo.

She ran her fingers over it once again before looking back at Dean.

“Can we start now? I'm ready I promise. Been practically dripping since I saw it.” Sam whispered, her hands going down the the waistband of her jeans, throwing the pants and panties down to her ankles in one swift movement.

Dean nodded before swallowing hard at the miles of tan skin Sam just exposed to him.

“Hands and knees, sweetheart. Need to get you into position.” Dean growled as he stepped into Sams space.

Sam nodded and threw herself down on her hands and knees so fast that Dean was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Dean smirked as Sam threw her ass back to the dildo, trying desperately to get it into herself without using her hands. Dean stepped behind Sam and pushed the tip of the dildo into her slick cunt slightly, the tip spreading her slick lips apart before disappearing into her. Sam threw her head down and moaned loudly as Dean pushed more of the dildo into her needy cunt.

Sam clenched down tightly on the dildo as her body took it in. Letting out a shaky breath, she pushed her hips back, pushing the rest of the dildo into herself before Dean could. Sam jumped as she felt Deans hand come down hard on her ass, a needy moan coming from her throat as the sting set in.

“Easy. Don't hurt yourself.” Dean said as he got up and sat down in the chair that was placed a little bit away from where Sam was impelled. From there he could see the pink stretch of Sam's pussy around the dildo.

Dean let out a groan as Sam pulled herself off of the dildo a little bit before slamming herself back down on it, a broken moan pushing through her lips. Sam's hips pushed up once again, only this time they didn't stop until just the tip of the dildo was breaching her sloppy cunt. With a high pitched moan, Sam let herself thrust back down onto the dildo, pushing the device through her cunt hard and deep. Sam tightened hard around the dildo as she came, her cunt milking the device for all it was worth. She moaned louder as she felt the dildos 'cum’ fill her up, pushing its way through her pussy and adding to the dripping wetness that was already there.

Deans breath caught in his throat as he saw the first drip of ‘cum’ ran down Sam's leg, the white, lubey substance leaking from around the cock held deep inside Sammy's pussy, making a wet streak on her tan skin as it followed gravity's orders and fell down her beautiful, flawless thigh. Dean followed Sams moan with his own as she pulled off of the dildo, shiny and slick with Sam's cum and the fake cum, and dropped back onto it. His cock was aching in his jeans as Sam repeated the process over and over, getting a good rhythm that left her shaking and basically screaming every time the dildo was pushed back into her body, a needy moan coming from her lips every time the dildo came right along with her. 

Dean unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Sticking his hand in his pants, he pulled out his cock to free the pressure, but there was no way in hell he was going to touch it anymore. Not yet, anyway.

“There we go, baby,” Dean said just loud enough for Sam to hear. “You look so good dripping cum, darling. All wet and sloppy. Just perfect.”

Sam pushed herself face first into the carpet, her arms extremely exhausted from holding up her body for so long. She arched her back so that she didn't have to stop fucking the dildo at the speed she wanted, moaning loudly as yet another orgasm took over her body, lighting her nerves aflame, and making her vision go white for a moment. She screamed as she felt the dildo fill her up yet again, her pussy not being able to hold it so it went right out of her and onto the carpet in between her spread thighs.

The way Sam shook as the load of cum all but  _ gushed _ out of her body almost made Dean cum untouched, which maybe he would have if it wasn't for his hand gripping tightly at the base of his cock. He took a couple deep breaths and closed his eyes, only to snap them back open at the scream that came out of Sam. He opened his eyes just in time to see  _ her  _ gush, cumming so hard the dildo was pushed out of her body along with her cum, the dildo cumming all over her ass and pussylips. Dean's eyes widened as he gripped tighter on the base of his cock because fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing he has ever seen and he was going to snap if he didn't stop himself.

Sam made a needy sound and looked over to Dean.

“Please,” Sam whispered, her throat raw from the screaming. “Please, Dean. The last load of cum I want inside me is yours. Just...please.” 

And fuck Sammy sounded so desperate and there was no way Dean was going to refuse if it meant getting to slip inside Sam's tight pussy and fill her up just a little more. Dean nodded his head and stood up, walking over to where Sammy was and pushing the machine out of the way. He pulled the front of his pants down a little more and slipped into Sam's pussy, a pleased groan coming from him as Sam's pussy squeezed his cock. 

Sam moaned as Dean pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside her and slammed back into her, pushing her forward. Dean placed his hands on Sam's hips, thrusting deep inside of her and holding himself there, a deep groan erupting from his throat as he came, filling Sam up one last time for the night. Dean wrapped his arms around Sams waist, placing his head down in between her shoulder blades and placed kisses on the skin there as they worked to catch their breath. 

Sam moaned as Dean's soft cock slipped from her sloppy pussy, a river of cum going with it. Dean let go of Sam and rolled onto the floor beside her. Sam flipped over slowly, her limbs protesting to any kind of movement at the moment. She ran her hands down her stomach, every intention to see how sloppy she really was, only for her to stop at her swollen abdomen. Looking down, she saw the raised flesh where it was usually flat.

“Dean,” She whispered, getting a hum in return. “Look.”

And Dean did, his eyes widening at the sight of her extremely bloated with cum. He rolled over and pushed himself up, crawling in between Sam's legs and looking at her cum soaked pussy, placing his hand on her abdomen and  _ pushed _ . A thick gush of cum came from her cunt, soaking the front of his pants in its wake. He groaned as his spent cock gave an interested twitch and tried to get hard again. 

Dean laid his head down on Sam's stomach, Sam's hand coming to rest on his head.

“Thank you.” Sam whispered.

Dean looked up to see her looking at him and smiling. Dean smiled back and crawled over her body, his lips catching hers, kissing her passionately. Sam moaned into the kiss and placed her hands on each side of Dean's face. Dean pulled away and smiled at her once again.

“Come on. We need to get you cleaned up before we go to sleep.” He whispered before getting up and extending his hand out to her.

Sam made a sound of protest and looked up at Dean, puppy eyes in full force.

“I just want to sleep, Dee. Please?” She whispered. 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, bent down and picked up Sam and walked over to the bed. Placing her down, he sat at the edge of the bed and looked over to the dildo. 

“Wanna do this again? Not right now, but sometime?” Dean asked, looking over at Sam.

Sam smiled a little and nodded.

“Definitely. Now get your ass over here, I'm cold.” Sam said moving over a little.

Dean smiled and shook his head, crawling over to Sam and flopped down. He wrapped his arms around her as she scooted closer to him, her head coming to rest on his neck. Dean closed his eyes and let sleep take over him, the light snoring of Sam making him smile before consciousness slipped away.


End file.
